a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue device, and more particularly to a multifunctional rescue device.
b) Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle driver is to use the vehicle, it is inevitable that the vehicle will not start. This is primarily caused by insufficient electricity of vehicle batteries and the reason resulting in the insufficient electricity of the vehicle batteries is instability of a vehicle electric system, causing a surge to the vehicle batteries and allowing internal electronic materials to be degraded easily.
In addition, existing portable power equipment often works independently, such as providing rescue to a car; whereas, a cell phone or a laptop computer is designed for a specific object, at most being added with an illumination function.